The proposed research is an exploratory study concerned with potential ramifications of the holistic health movement as these may affect future patterns of health care services in this country. Study objectives are to develop a carefully selected sample frame of seven (7) "holistic health center" cases, chosen to provide representation of reasonably well developed examples of basic models which are evolving at this point in time, to systematically investigate what these centers are doing, who is being served, the extent to which their service programs do or do not relate to programs of more conventional health care providers in their communities (e.g. hospitals, HMOs, physicians in private practice), and to identify, describe and critique various innovative modalities of health promotion - health care delivery which are evolving out of these centers' programs in an attempt to provide a fuller response to health-related needs of the total person. Strategy for data collection is centered around on-site investigations at each center, employing structured interviews with key center staff, observation of center programs, and retrieval and development of relevant documentation and statistical data which will collectively provide an in-depth description of basic variables relating to the program orientations of the sample centers. Analyses to be employed will be issues oriented, entailing comparisons and contrasts among identifiable program features of the various cases examined, with an eye toward identifying and clarifying issues of potential relevance to national policy in regard to health care services. Discussions will include assessments as to how "holistic" or integrative the program orientations of these centers really are, and issues relating to quality control, continuity of care, cost control and third party reimbursement policies, and relevancy and accessibility of services in relation to the needs of potential recipients originating from various socio-economic backgrounds.